


Color blindness

by DEM3TER



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Weiss Schnee-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEM3TER/pseuds/DEM3TER
Summary: Weiss was 5 years old when she realized there was something different with her.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236267) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



> This story has been accumulating dust in my computer and I don't think I will add more than what I have written so I decided to post it, it is another story about my obsession with Weiss so I hope someone likes it. I also got inspired by "Impossible Colors," an awesome story about Homura (another character I also really like) so if you like Madoka Magica please check it out.  
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader so please tell me if I made any obvious mistake.  
> I follow canon but make Weiss a little more mature and make the story a little less tragic (not that much) but the main focus is how Weiss sees her world, I investigated and Weiss has Pronatopia which makes her only see blue and different shades of yellow (if you search you can find many images about it.)  
> I honestly don't feel that proud about this story but I hope someone else enjoys it.

Weiss is with Winter in the study room. Winter was trying really hard to learn everything about their dust company, and even if Weiss was still a kid, she understood the responsibility that her older sister had. Most of the times Weiss got bored when they spent their time in complete silence as Winter when through different books, but Weiss still enjoyed moments like this with her older sister.

Interrupting the silence, Winter asked Weiss to pass her the blue book in the shelve at the back of the room, and Weiss quickly stood up to get it. But the younger Schnee got surprised when she saw five blue books. Confused, she asked Winter which one, and her older sister even more confused turned around to see if her little sister was playing a prank on her.

"What do you mean? There is only one blue book there. The rest are purple, yellow or green."

"I think I have never seen purple, or green," her little sister replies.

Winter immediately grabbed things of different colors and asked Weiss to tell her what they looked like. Weiss stared hard at the red and green books, but they both looked the same (in a shade Winter called flux-yellow, but who knew if it was truly that color, maybe Winter's eyes saw everything different too).

By the end of it, they concluded that Weiss could not see the shades of green and red, making her confuse them, and colors like purple she couldn’t see the red so she saw it as blue.

They never told anyone about Weiss’s colorblindness because there was no need. The entire house is white and most of clothes they wore were shades of blue (sometimes black). So not even once someone doubted what Weiss was wearing, because she saw those colors exactly how they are supposed to be seen.

Therefore, Weiss forgot. During all the years she spent in Atlas she loved her world with no problem. Weiss admired the beautiful yellow sunsets she could see from her bedroom, got bored of all the white suits his dad wore and didn't like the dark earrings her mom always wore in the few times she had seen her. The only trouble she had was differentiating the colors of the dust, so she always asked to have the dust marked with the kind.

In the end, only the two sisters knew Weiss’s condition.

-

When Weiss first met Ruby, she got surprised by how someone could wear so much black. That thought is quickly forgotten because in that moment she was angry that this girl literally made her explode.

While shouting at Ruby she didn't notice the new girl next to her, her attire in a mix of black and white and wore blue eyeliner, but what stood out were her piercing yellow eyes. The next second the girl called Blake, is insulting her family's company and even if she can't deny anything she said, she can't let her speak in that way. The heiress replies in the obnoxious way her father taught her, to deny everything and claim the power of the company. While saying those words Weiss felt ashamed of herself, and hoped that in the future she will get rid of old habits.

-

Not even an hour passed and Weiss saw again the girl in all black, but now she is accompanied by a blond, the girl had the most vibrant colors she had ever seen. Her yellow hair shinned in a way she hasn't seen before, and wore a slightly opaque yellow vest, shirt, and boots. The only other color she was wearing was the black shorts and gloves. From the crowd of students, she stood out so much that Weiss could barely keep her eyes away from her, and barely noticed how Ruby shouted.

"That is the girl that got angry at me for making us explode," and now Weiss is met by those blue eyes, but they are slightly opaque and the blond girl is frowning at her. _What a great first impression_ , she thought.

Luckily, the headmaster of the Academy decided to speak in that moment, breaking off the intense staring contest.

-

The next day they got thrown into the Emerald Forest, they were supposed to survive all the creatures of Grimm and also get a partner, who would be the first person they lay eyes on. Weiss almost screams at how ridiculous it sounds, and wonders if it was worth it coming here. The next second Weiss remembers her father, and she is sure that even if the headmaster asked them to stay the night in the forest, it is better than going back to her mansion in Atlas.

In the middle of the yellowish forest, Weiss meets silver eyes, she has to control every fiber of herself to not turn around and search for someone else. She had hoped to have Pyrrha Nikos as her partner, but Weiss also knows that Ozpin has cameras following them and would find out, so she sighs and attempts the first talk.

"Do you know how to get to the relics?" Ruby smiles and turns into a mass of grey petals, disappearing through the forest. Weiss reacts too late to ask what that was, so she walks and follows the trail.

-

In the ruins Weiss meets again the girl in black and white, and the yellow girl. She learns that their names are Blake and Yang, and surprisingly Ruby is Yang’s little sister (they look nothing alike).

Before they can collect their relics, Pyrrha Nikos suddenly comes running with a Death-stalker behind her and a Nevermore flying above her. Ruby jumps into action and distracts the Death-stalker by hitting their skull with her weapon, which is a Scythe bigger than her. But Ruby didn’t notice how the Nevermore started flying over her and throwing their human size feathers as if they were darts.

Yang realizing that Ruby is in trouble jumps into action, but she is too late, her sister got trapped by one of the feathers and the Death-stalker is ready to pierce her with their tail. Yang screams, and as she does a burst of ice appears between her sister and the Grimm, and a girl in white and blue is in front of her. Weiss got there in time.

"You keep trying to get ahead of everyone and don't think before you do anything." The girl reprimands her sister and even if she would tell the same to Ruby, she can't help but feel like defending her, "but you are talented even if you seem young, let's work together."

Yang sees how Weiss gives her hand to Ruby to help her stand up, and changes her mind of the girl. Weiss seemed cold but she is not a bad person.

-

Team RWBY gets formed and Ruby becomes the leader.

Weiss can't help but think how she should be getting the tittle. But the next second she realizes that is not her voice talking, it is the one her dad taught her to have. Ruby deserves it, she came up with a plan to defeat the Nevermore and it worked even if it was the first time she had seen how Blake and her fight.

A second thought comes, and that one is her own, _maybe I’m not good enough_.

-

"The red skirt matches with my cape!" Exclaims Ruby and Weiss squints trying to differ the colors, the skirt and her cape were only a shade lighter than the black vest they wore. The uniform is so dull. Completely black except for the white shirt and the few yellow lines at the end of the black vest they wore. Weiss for the first time after a long time wonders what red appears to be like.

"Can you wear your cape with the uniform?" Yang asks.

"Accessories aren't banned." Weiss replies remembering the Academy's rules. Weiss may see half of the colors the human eye is supposed to see, but she has a perfect memory.

"Then let's go before we are late!" Ruby transforms into petals and leaves everyone behind. Weiss sighs loudly, Blake closes her book and Yang jumps from the top of her bed, and they all follow the trail that their leader left.

-

Weiss thinks that classes are interesting when the professor doesn't talk about his adventures as a huntsman that he could perfectly be making up. But she doesn’t risk not listening to him because perhaps he is the type of teacher that evaluated exactly what no one listened to.

As Weiss took notes of everything, Ruby is doodling on her notebook, Yang sleeps, and Blake is reading a book (that she is sure that it is not about the anatomy of Grimm). Weiss glances at them and huffs in annoyance, she doesn’t understand how they can be so relaxed, and knowing she never will, the heiress decides to ignore them and continue taking notes.

-

When Weiss met team JNPR, she couldn’t help paying attention to their colors.

Ren's clothes matched with Nora's hair, both looking opaque yellow, and the grey of Nora’s clothes was the same shade as the strand of grey in the middle of Ren’s black hair. What made Nora stand out was the light blue over her collar and the ends of her jacket.

In the other side, Pyrrha had a big variety of greys on her armor, making her opaque yellow eyes stand out so much, also her yellow boots and hair piece matched with Jaune’s hair, but his white armor stood out the most, and he was the only one of their group of friends who seemed to use blue.

Weiss hates playing cards, especially if their back side have similar colors that keep making her confused and seem crazy when she takes too long during her turn (because she is double-checking she is taking an orange card instead of a green one). Before Weiss keeps making herself look ridiculous, she stands up and leaves, a huntress doesn't need to be playing this kind of games.

-

Besides classes, Team RWBY doesn’t spend much time together. In the morning Weiss is the first to wake up, and a few minutes Blake joins her, but those two never talk, Blake is wary of the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, meanwhile Weiss is too proud to start a conversation with someone who is clearly ignoring her. In the afternoons when Yang and Ruby are too loud playing video games Weiss disappears to the library to study, and Blake disappears to read (no one knows where). The biggest interaction of the day (when they aren’t in group training), is when Weiss goes to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee and asks everyone if they want anything. Ruby always asks for hot cocoa, sometimes Yang asks for one too, and Blake always denies the offer (even when it comes from Yang or Ruby).

So, when Ruby starts screaming about team bonding no one is surprised. But Weiss didn’t like it, today she was supposed to write her essay, she knew she had time, but she hates when her plans get interrupted. Blake didn't seem to enjoy the idea either and Yang show her usual excitement.

Ruby ignored the clear dissatisfaction of her team, she couldn’t bear how awkward were Weiss and Blake, how Yang frowned with anything that Weiss tried to point out she is doing wrong, and how the one time she has talked to Blake was before they even knew they were going to be teammates (Ruby could point out more things but the list would be endless).

"Anything anyone of us needs in Vale?" Asks Ruby as they board the airship.

"I need some dust for my gauntlets." Yang replies.

"I think I can refill too." Weiss adds while staring at the blue sky. _Is it the same blue they see?_ She wonders.

When they get off the airship they walk to the closest dust shop. Yang leads the way inside the shop and Weiss trails behind her, meanwhile Ruby and Blake go to the back store to listen to music.

"Weiss your dust is so expensive," Yang comments while comparing prices between different brands, Weiss peering at the prices almost curses her dad out loud. Since she is not there to convince him that high prices will only bring people away from their products he clearly lost control.

"I told him it wasn't a great idea when our dust isn't the best kind either."

"Do you think they will give us a discount if they see you?"

"They will probably get angry." Yang laughs at her reply, but the next moment Weiss was proven right.

The vendor as soon as he saw the heiress said he would not sell anything to a _'Schnee that took everything from my family._ ' Weiss simply nods and leaves their store; she didn’t want to fight, and she knew that if she spoke back, all the horrible things her dad taught her to say would come out. Also, Weiss knew that the vendor was right, she has read the files of how her dad ruins small dust companies to later buy them and impose them to sell their dust (or even if they sell other brands the place was owned by them).

Weiss sits in the nearest bench and calms her mind by observing the view. Compared to Atlas, there are so many trees and they are bright yellow instead of the lifeless shades from the pines. Also, there is grass instead of snow and soil, and the sun is warm enough to make Weiss want to take off her vest.

Immersed in her world, Weiss doesn’t notice Yang standing in front of her until she talks. "I bought you dust," the blonde says with two bags in her hand.

"You didn't have to... but thanks. I will pay you back." Weiss says reaching to her wallet but a hand on her shoulder stops her, when she looks up her ice-blue eyes meet with those midnight-blue.

"Take it as a gift, that guy was too rude. You didn't deserve any of that."

"I'm not so sure. But thanks." Yang frowns at her reply but can’t say anything because Ruby and Blake joins them, their leader oblivious to the incident talks about the album she bought. Weiss listens to her partner, and when Blake talks about the album she got, their eyes meet. For the first time Blake doesn’t avoid the heiress gaze and Weiss barely manages to hide her surprise.

They later go to a coffee shop and they manage to carry a conversation (with a little of screaming thanks to Ruby), and not fight. Maybe this team day wasn't as bad as Weiss thought.

-

Professor Goodwitch made an activity to make them practice aim and reaction by shooting the plates of different colors. When Weiss heard the activity, she considered leaving the class. _Couldn't they use numbers? Or letters? Why colors of all things_. But lucky for Weiss, she was the last one of the list and by the time it was her turn she already memorized what people shoot when they said red and green.

By the end of the class she also got the highest mark.

-

According to Weiss Grimm are black and white creatures. The others say they have red glowing eyes but she doesn’t see it. _Those creatures are dark and have a color that matches them_ , she thought.

-

They teach them about the Faunus war and how humans underestimated Faunus and their night vision; in the last campaign the human general made the awful decision of ‘surprise attacking’ the faunus in the night, their plan obviously backfired and they lost. That marked the end of the war, the Faunus asked to be treated as equals and kingdoms also gave them their own territory, which Blake whispered to Yang that it was more like a confinement place. Weiss through the whole lecture couldn’t believe she never heard or read of this before, her father probably censored everything her books could show her about it.

That same day Weiss goes to the library and spends the rest of the afternoon reading about the history of Faunus. The heiress learned about their kinds, how their traits differ in each individual, and how much discrimination they have suffered. But even if those books told Weiss more than her dad ever told her, the heiress could notice how many things were unclear or missing when she compared it to the history books of the other kingdoms. The books written about Faunus seemed as if the author didn't even bother to search information about them. Maybe it didn't exist at all.

-

Forever fall is not as exciting or pretty as everyone talked about. It was dark and somber; Weiss could see how Ruby camouflaged between those colors. But everyone seemed to absorbed admiring the forest, so it makes Weiss wonder if she would be the same if she could see what they see.

-

"This is the second dust Robbery of the week." Ruby says as they saw the place completely broken down, from windows to doors and empty of all dust.

"Any idea of who was it?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe it is Torchwick again." Ruby replies referring to the guy she stopped from stealing dust during summer (he still managed to get away).

"Hopefully not the White Fang." Weiss mutters to herself, she knows that if they are here any day she could get attacked.

"Why not?" Blake asks and the heiress didn't realize she is actually talking to her, she also questioned how she heard her. Carefully choosing her words, the heiress replies. "They are a terrorist group that hates the Schnee, why would I want them close to me?"

"They have valid reasons to not like you." Blake replies with a hatred that Weiss has seen and heard many times, she looked exactly how the man who refused to sell her dust and how some Faunus stare at her. Weiss wasn’t taken aback, in the other hand, Ruby watched them with nervousness and Yang frowned at Blake (Weiss wondered why; it is not often that people defend her).

"I know."


	2. From other eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When professor Port asked in his exam to use colored pencils to mark the parts of the Grimm in the image, Weiss wanted to scream for the second time.

_Weiss is an enigma_ , Blake thought. She is a Schnee, looks like one and the first day they met she behaved like one. But slowly Blake is realizing that she doesn't act as a Schnee would, if anything, she barely reacts.

When the vendor yelled at her she listened to it, replied ‘okay’ and left. And when Blake saw Weiss waiting in the bench, she didn't seem offended or angry, she appeared conflicted. The cat Faunus wondered about what.

The second time Blake got surprised was when they learned about Faunus. Weiss listened, never tried to defend herself when the teacher talked about the incidents in the Schnee dust company and didn't react either to other comments that clearly left in a bad light her future company. The same day Blake saw her bring back to the dorm a book about Faunus, and when Blake saw that, she had to cover her shocked expression with the book she was reading.

The last incident was when Blake tried to provoke Weiss, she wanted to see if she would reply with anger and the venom Jacques Schnee often used. But Weiss took it all and when she replied to Blake, she looked so hurt and ashamed about it that the faunus immediately regretted what she said. Blake has been trying so hard to find something wrong with Weiss Schnee, and blaming her for things she has no control of that she was making the relationship between them worse.

That same day Yang cornered Blake asking her what the idea was of making Weiss look like a villain, and demanded her to apologize. Blake calms her down by telling her she knew she was wrong and would do it as soon as she sees the heiress alone. Yang’s red eyes immediately disappear and she apologizes for the aggressiveness. Blake replies by telling her to not worry, that she knew how she could get when others offend the people she cared about, in reply Yang blushes, and Blake laughs, her partner couldn't be more obvious about her crush.

That next day Blake finds Weiss alone in the library, and asks her to come with her to the dorm. They walk there is silence, passing a few students until they reach their dorm. It is empty, Blake takes the lead and sits on her bed, and Weiss sits on her own bed.

"I wanted to apologize for the comment about the White Fang."

"It is okay. I have read enough to understand why they are like that." Weiss replies and that is what confirms Blake she should tell her.

"I also wanted to show you this." Blake unties her bow, and her ears immediately flicker due how cramped they get inside her bow. Weiss stares at them in surprise, there is no disgust or anger.

"Did you hide because of me?" She asks and Blake could tell her was hurt.

"No, there are many reasons. One is because I was part of the White Fang before coming here. I left in bad terms." Weiss only reacts by opening more her eyes and opens her mouth to say something but it immediately shuts down. Her eyes now stare at the floor, and taking a deep breathe she tries again. "If you wanted me dead I would be gone a long time. I don't care about your past. But I must admit that as much as I understand them, there is part of me that hates the White Fang. They have killed my family and terrorized my childhood."

"That is exactly why I left. What they did wasn't right, but what your dad does isn't either."

"I know that too."

The next second Ruby and Yang enter, and they scream about Blake’s ears, which now are in pain because her bow is not protecting them.

-

When the class started, Professor Glynda told Yang and Nora to do a demonstration. And having someone who doesn't shut up against someone that easily gets angry is a bad idea, especially for the floor that is now completely broken because both of them have inhumane strength.

"Yang you are so slow!" Screams Nora while hitting Yang on the stomach with her maze.

Weiss was absorbed in their fight; it was a breathtaking sight of two complete opposites, the grey colors contrasting the bright yellow. Especially when Yang literally started to have flames on her hair and her eyes turned gray. The sight of her was beautiful and the heiress wonder if Yang would look better in other eyes.

"Her red eyes sure are scary," Weiss overhears from a student, and it increases her urge to know. But she knows it is not possible, and right now with her own colors the blonde is shining, and that is all that matters.

-

"Weiss which one do you think looks better?" Yang asks showing her two similar yellow shaded dresses, one probably being green and the other one having a shade of red. Weiss chooses according to what she sees, and points at the one Yang is holding on her right. "Orange? You really know the colors I love." She replies smiling and Weiss mentally laughs because she doesn’t even know what the color Yang loves truly looks like. But Weiss lets Yang be happy and continue seeing her sort her clothes. Even if she is making a complete mess of the room, she is having too much fun with her.

-

Blake introduces to team RWBY a monkey Faunus called Sun (appropriate to his blonde hair).

Weiss notices how he clearly didn't know how to close his shirt, and that his teammate had such a bright blue hair that could be purple, _but his name was Neptune so it probably is blue_. They seemed nice, until Neptune started hitting on Weiss. It was the act that all boys did, trying to praise the heiress’ looks and maybe get her to laugh. Weiss must admit he is handsome, but she knows he is a player.

"Sorry but don't bother with your flirting." She interrupts his awful comparison of Weiss with an angel, and excuse herself to their dorm, and Ruby decides to follow her.

"That was a little harsh." Ruby comments.

"His type doesn't seem to get the hint unless you are that way."

"Is he your type?"

"Of course not."

"Do you have a type?" Weiss stares at Ruby confused.

"I don't know, I have never had time for a relationship. And why are you asking so much?"

"Just wondering," she says smiling.

-

They have Torchwick trapped, but right when Yang is about to punch his face, a half brown and half pink haired girl appeared, she was at least a head shorter than the blonde but with ease tricked her with her illusion.

"Who was she?" Weiss asks, for the dark yellow and grey haired girl.

"I have never seen her before." Blake admits with anger and she starts walking to go back to the academy.

The cat Faunus’s teammates were worried, they saw her how she spent all her time searching about what is the White Fang doing and they knew that this would count as a failure to her.

-

When professor Port asked in his exam to use colored pencils to mark the parts of the Grimm in the image, Weiss wanted to scream for the second time. Maybe she should tell them that she is colorblind, but what would she win? If anything, people will start wondering if she is capable of being a huntress, any kind of disability is normally frowned upon huntsmen (After all, small weakness mark things from life and death). So, she asked if she could burrow the colors from Yang who was next to her, luckily the teacher let her, and Weiss made sure she knew which one was the one who matched the name.

Yang was confused by how Weiss asked the color of the clearly red pen she passed her, but didn't ask. What can she ask about it?

-

Yang and Weiss are assigned to decorate the dance room.

Weiss wanted to refuse, for some reason people think she knows about fashion and combining colors. But that is a complete scam, all her life she depended on what she copied from a magazine or her exclusive white and blue clothes. But before she can say anything, Yang accepts for the both of them, and Weiss is too proud to backdown.

"You are in charge of the decoration and the theme; I will take care of the organization and will make the calls to whatever you need." Weiss tells the blonde.

"Really? Don't you want to decorate this place?" Yang asks surprised, she didn't expect Weiss to leave her in charge of that.

"I will trust you have a good taste," Weiss replies and Yang grins, she will make her proud.

-

The day of the dance Weiss spent the whole day running between places, making sure the tables and chairs were in place, that the balloons were in the spot they belonged, that the tablecloths arrived and that the food tasted great. She only made a good inspection at the dance floor when she arrived. It was white and blue, exactly the colors she could see, and it looked beautiful.

Weiss didn't have a date, she refused to go with Jaune and it is not like going alone is the end of the world. What she didn’t expect is for Yang to also be alone, wearing a white dresses that matched hers, and for the blonde to approach her to invite her to dance.

"Come on. You deserve to have fun in the event you organized." Yang says extending her hand, and Weiss unable to hide her smile accepts her offer.

It was a playful dancing, unlike the ones at the parties in her mansion, and Weiss had a bright smile the entire moment they shared. Weiss had the best time with the Yang.

-

"Weiss can you pass me the red book on the table?" Blake asks giving to the heiress a sense of dejavu, especially when she saw two identical books, she wasn't sure which one could be red.

"Which?" She asks holding both books hoping they are both red, but when Blake turns arounds and shows a confused expression, she knew they weren’t similar at all.

"The red one? The one in your right hand." The cat Faunus replies surprised by how obvious her question is, the other book was black, there is no way they look the same. But then Blake remembers seeing that Weiss has in her rapier the initial of each type of dust she uses, and how the cans have the same letters. Also, how she once asked if the shirt she bought was blue or not. _Would the heiress get angry if I ask?_ She never shared personal information about herself, and Blake knows she is not the one to be asking her when she also keeps her secrets.

The Faunus finally decides to not comment and ask in the future, maybe when there is more trust.

-

In the middle of the night while Grimm roamed around team RWBY, all that helped them see was the yellow fire in front of them. Weiss has noticed she has slightly better vision in the night than Yang and Ruby, but of course Blake sees the best out of all of them, she has night vision.

-

Team RWBY saved the city of getting infested by Grimm. They were exhausted and decided to rest by staring at the sunset while sitting on the top of the Academy’s building.

The sky went from blue to a shades of purple, that transform in red and continues getting lighter until it becomes orange and finally yellow. On the other hand, Weiss saw how it went from shades of blue to almost black that fades into a dirty yellow that becomes intense near the sun.

Both views were pretty, and if they exchanged them they would both be amazed.


	3. They know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you confuse red with black?" Ruby asks again.  
> "Happens when you are colorblind." Weiss replies annoyed.

"Weiss can you lend me your notes from today?" Ruby asks from the top bunk. With no problem the heiress pass it to her, and accommodating herself back to her bed she starts typing her essay, she only missing the conclusion.

"Why did you write with red pen?" Ruby suddenly asks loudly breaking Weiss’s concentration.

"I confused the pens." She replies and looks back at her scroll. _In summary, taking my three points of view about the misusage of dust,-_

"How do you confuse red with black?" Ruby asks again.

"Happens when you are colorblind." Weiss replies annoyed, she forgot the idea she wanted to write, and started to read again her text to hopefully remember. She didn’t realize the information she just revealed.

"You are what!" Ruby gets down her bed and now stands in front of Weiss with her eyes wide open.

Weiss has to repeat their conversation in her head to realize what is making her leader react that way. She really forgot to tell them. "Exactly what I said." The heiress speaks to Ruby to make her snap out.

"Which colors?"

"Red and green, so that means all the colors that contain those."

"So, what do I look like? Do you even know the ends of my hair are red?" Weiss focuses on her hair but she don't see anything.

"To me, you look like you wore all black."

"Oh dust, I'm worse than Blake."

-

"Weiss is what Ruby said true?" Yang asks.

"About her losing her homework? Yes, I saw how it flew from the window." Their leader had the bad luck that the wind decided to steal her papers and Ruby was too late to react.

"Oh, wait she wasn't lying about that? Her semblance is speed and she couldn't grab those papers?" Weiss shrugs, it is not as if she knew what went through their leader’s head. "But no, I mean you being colorblind."

Weiss remembers her carelessness and how she didn't tell Ruby to not tell anyone either, maybe she should warn her about keeping it within the group.

"Did she tell anyone else?" And Yang replies shaking her head which earns a sigh of Weiss. "Well yeah, I don't think it is big deal."

"You are right, but I'm curious about how you see everything. You know all colors right?"

"Yeah, I mean I know them by name. Winter explained it all to me." To this day Weiss wonders how Winter learned so much about color blindness when she was barely eleven years old. However, Yang got surprised by the mention of Weiss’s sister, the heiress never talked about family.

"Then how do you see me? Ruby said you didn't see the red of her clothes, instead you saw a grayish shade."

"That is true. For you, you are one of the people I see the most colors of. Your entire attire is full of different shades of yellow and your hair shines the brightest, especially when you activate your aura. Also, your blue eyes stand out the most." Weiss feels her face get warm, she didn’t intent to show how much she stares at Yang to know every detail about her. To her luck, the blonde is too absorbed trying to imagine how she looks in Weiss’s eyes to realize.

"Blue eyes?" Yang asks confused and Weiss immediately connect the dots.

"Are they purple? I can't see red so I end up only seeing blue."

"They are lavender, but woah that is so amazing, would you mind if I ask you more questions?" Weiss shakes her head and answers to everything that Yang wonders. They talk with each other until it is time for dinner, and with a smile on their faces they walk to the cafeteria.

-

The Vytal festival is coming and every team in the Academy is preparing for it. In the case of team RWBY they already had the pairs and final fighter chosen. Weiss and Yang would go as partners and Yang got elected to the singles.

Many people would think they made an odd choice, why choose a pair that were not partners? And if they really wanted that perhaps the sister duo was a better option. But for outsiders, they didn’t know how well Weiss and Yang complimented each other. They are complete opposites that instead of crashing, they helped each other with what the other one is missing.

Yang is impulsive, strong, and the embodiment of fire, meanwhile Weiss was calculating, agile and had a cold appearance, but in the end, they both were people with a big heart that would do anything to protect the people they care about.

-

“So, I wasn’t crazy.” Blake says to Weiss who had a mountain of books on her desk. The heiress frowned at the faunus’ because of her vague words. “When you confused the red and black books. I thought I was overthinking.”

“Oh yeah, I remember my inner panic, something similar happened to me but when I was around 7 years old and that is how I found out about my condition.”

“I’m surprised it took us almost an entire year to notice.” The worst is that Weiss didn’t completely hide it, she openly asked about the color of things and had marked things with the name of the color. But none of them thought much about it. Does it affect the team? No, but it is interesting, it is not often you meet someone with colorblindness.

“To be honest, back in Atlas I forgot about it, but once I was in Beacon I started to struggle with it and I didn’t know how to openly tell any of you. So, I left it as a secret that shouldn’t even be a big deal, but I made it like that in my head.” Blake could understand the logic of that, but it is not something she could relate to. Most of her secrets are things that could potentially harm her teammates, not a physical condition like Weiss, and her cat ears are different in many ways, they both may be seen in a negative light but that is because of racism, not because it ‘limits’ her.

Blake suddenly remembers something that could now get an answer. “I once read that colorblind people can sometimes see better in the dark because their eyes are more used to discern similar colors than the average person.”

“When we were at mountain Glenn, I got the impression I could see better than Yang and Ruby. But that is probably because those two are clumsy.” That makes both of them nod and smile because they perfectly know how their partners are.

“Maybe we could make a true test. I can already hear Yang getting frustrated and Ruby whining that it is not fair.”

“That does sound like a good plan.”


	4. Falling into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I already hated Jacques but now I do it even more. I always thought that he could at least have a human side with his family.”  
> “Never expect anything from him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Mentions of character deaths and brief mention of abuse.

Jacques taught Weiss two things in life: Faunus are inferior beings, and any relationship that is not between a man and a woman is forbidden. So, when Weiss caught Ruby teasing Yang over ‘swinging both ways and still being single’ she started to have questions, and had to re learn everything she knew for the second time.

Weiss has met many kinds of boys, from the biggest piece of trash to some so respectful that she felt she didn’t deserve them, but she has never been attracted to any of them. She thought that with time she will, or that she is the kind of person that doesn’t easily fall in love. But now that she counts woman as her love interest, perhaps she has had many crushes in her life, and she currently has a massive crush on one of her teammates. Good thing she just learned that said teammate liked girls.

-

For Yang, training with Weiss for the Vytal festival was a blessing and a curse at the same time. On one side, the blonde spent a lot of time with the heiress (and seeing her fighting in one of her favorites things), but in the other side, training with her is brutal; Weiss never takes breaks, she recited entire books about strategies (Yang wondered how that is even possible) and pointed out every detail that she blonde should improve about her fighting style (from her posture to how to land from effectively her punches).

“Weiss I’m honestly thinking you should be the one going to the finals, if you train yourself this way, I’m sure you can do better than me. I know you do.” Yang tells her as she checked her scroll, Weiss lets out a scoff.

“I point out all you can improve because I know you can. In my case even if I tried I would never be able to land a hit as powerful as yours, and my current fighting style works the best when I’m with someone else, maybe in the future I will be able to fight on my own with no problem, but right now you are the best at solo fights and all you are missing is the formality of a few things, and those things you learn them quicker than anyone else.” Yang looks at the heiress surprised by the big praise she gave her, she has so much faith in the blonde and her capabilities that she is trying her best to help her.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me!” And Yang sits closer to Weiss to give her a hug, she puts her arms over her shoulders and bring her to her body. While doing that Yang couldn’t hide her big smile, having her so close after saying those nice words felt like a dream. What took the blonde by surprise, is the arms around her waist bringing them closer together, and Weiss resting her head over Yang’s chest. The blonde couldn’t help but notice how small is the princess compared to herself, it is cute.

“The Ice princess isn’t as icy as usual.” Yang teases her, and it worked because Weiss responds by trying to free herself from the hug, too bad the blonde’s arms don’t want to let her go.

“Why did you ruin the moment with that dumb comment?” she asks once she gives up and goes back to rest her head on her chest.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t do that.”

“I hate when you are right.”

-

In the final round of the festival Weiss couldn’t focus on anyone besides Yang, who shinned brightly amongst all the other competitors. Not because Weiss is being romantic, Yang literally stood out so much compared to everyone, in the heiress eyes she was a flame in the middle of the dark.

Only when they announce that Yang would fight against Mercury, she spared a glance to the guy. He wore all gray and black and he couldn’t look more plain compared to her partner.

-

Weiss not even for one second believed that Yang broke Mercury’s legs for no reason (they said Yang has always had anger issues so it isn’t that unexpected, but what they don’t know is that she also has the biggest heart and would never hurt anyone for no reason). When they finally allow them to meet Yang, she explains what happened, that he attacked her when the fight was over so she defended herself (also she didn’t hit hard enough to break a leg).

“Yang don’t worry, everyone that knows you knows that you would never do something like that.” Weiss reassures her, Ruby nods in approval, but Blake doesn’t say anything, and Weiss couldn’t hide her anger. Blake notices this and immediately speaks up.

“I’m sorry, this reminded me of someone I trusted in the past and turned out to be exactly what he always denied he was. Yang I know you are a good person; I just want to be sure. Tell me you didn’t do it, looking directly at my eyes.” The blonde complies, and Blake calmed down. But Weiss was restless, she knew that the way they treated Yang in the incident is against the protocol that in Atlas they reminded everyone that it should be followed. The number of guards that they used was unnecessary, and before deciding that they are disqualified they should have gotten both testimonies of Mercury and Yang. She also wondered why people reacted in such an outrage by Yang punching Mercury when she has seen Cardin doing things worse than that and no one even spared a glance.

Life is unfair and Weiss was angry that it decided to choose Yang.

-

Penny was the closest person that matched Yang’s brightness. The girl was always full of energy and was the only person that matched Ruby. And now said girl got killed in national TV. Yes, she was a robot but Weiss is sure that she is as human as everyone she has met.

-

Grimm are destroying everything, the robot army of Ironwood got hacked and is attacking the people, and everyone in Team RWBY is scattered around in this mess. Ruby is fighting Torchwick and Neo, Blake is finishing off Grimm, Yang is trying to exit the academy and Weiss is with people from other teams trying to fight robots.

The chaos from this situation was almost unbelievable and Weiss only wanted to not lose anyone else. So, when the next robot came she summoned a glyph that by the mere sensation of it she knew it was something she has never done before. She summoned Arma-Gigas, an armored Grimm she once killed and now is helping her by cutting in half the robot.

In that moment she noticed what she always missed in all the times she tried to summon with her glyphs.

-

When Weiss saw Yang, she felt like a complete failure. Who cared if she could now summon when she wasn’t able to protect who the cared about the most. The tears on her face started falling with no restriction, if it weren’t because of the sadness of this situation everyone would have been astonished, Weiss never showed weakness. However, the heiress composed herself quickly because Jaune and Pyrrha were still missing and the airships were leaving.

Ruby and Weiss managed to get in contact with Jaune and he told them to get to the tower, that Pyrrha was in danger. When Weiss saw the big Wyvern Grimm flying to the tower she knew they had to hurry, so she decided to stay behind and send Ruby to search for the warrior.

Ruby got at the top of the tower in seconds thanks to Weiss’s glyphs. But the first thing she saw is Cinder shooting Pyrrha, and how her body evaporated in the air. For Ruby this is the second time she is seeing one of her dearest friends dying in front of her eyes, and the grief overwhelmed her. The leader screamed in sadness and anger and her world suddenly turned white, but as soon as that came, blackness overpowered the white.

Weiss suddenly saw everything in white, and the next second all the grimm were gone. She looked at the tower and the Wyvern was frozen. With the last amount of aura she had, she climbed to the top, and the first thing she sees is Ruby’s unconscious body and the armor Pyrrha always carried with her. She is hit with a wave of sadness that makes her almost cry again. But she can’t, Ruby is unconscious and Pyrrha is missing (she couldn’t accept she was really dead). So, she picked Ruby on her back and grabbed Pyrrha’s belongings, she needed to get back with the others.

-

When Weiss was ready to board the ship with her friends, Jacques Schnee decided to make an appearance, claiming she must get back with him and how Weiss made an awful choice when choosing what academy to attend to, that Atlas will be better.

“No.” Is all that Weiss replies, knowing too well that that is enough to make him explode in anger, and she is right. Jacques loses control, he doesn’t care that anyone could see. and screams about locking her up in the mansion if it is necessary, and that even if he already knew that Weiss was a disgrace she continued to prove him right.

“You are saying that because it is the only way you can have me under control.” A loud slap hits Weiss’s cheek, she didn’t have aura because she never expected something like that.

When his arm raises for a second strike Blake gets between them, grabbing firmly his arm and making him flinch. “I think she left it clear that she doesn’t want to go with you, also you have an audience.” Jacques didn’t hear anything she said, he was too angered by the fact that an animal decided to talk back to him. Blake pushes him back and grabs Weiss’s hand guiding her to their airship.

Once the door closes Weiss reacts. “Thank you for defending me.”

“You’re welcome, but keep in mind I would do it again. I already hated him but now I do it even more. I always thought that he could at least have a human side with his family.”

“Never expect anything from him.”

-

“You can’t leave.” Weiss tells Blake who is at the exit of the hospital room.

“Weiss what happened to Yang was my fault, and he could come for any of you next.” The faunus replies with her voice trembling.

“You can protect us by staying by our side. Ruby is in coma, so when Yang wakes up with her missing arm, the news that no one knows when her sister will wake up, and that Pyrrha is dead, she will need us by her side.”

“With you she will have enough.” Weiss doesn’t even blush because of how ridiculous Blake was sounding.

“You are her partner! You are who she lost her arm for and you will thank her by disappearing?!” Weiss says loud enough for Blake to flinch. But she doesn’t move, Weiss could see how much she was thinking, and after what felt like an eternity the faunus replied. “I will wait for her to wake up, and explain why I need to leave. The real reason.”

“Good.”

-

When Yang wakes up, her entire body feels beaten up. She opens her eyes and the brightness of the sun blinds her for a few seconds. Once she focus, the first thing she see is a mass of white hair over the bed and then she realizes it is Weiss sleeping on a chair and resting her head on the bed. Did she stay here all night?

Yang tries to sit up and immediately misses her right arm, and she remembers. She lost it. The blonde glances at her side and could see all the bandages covering the open flesh. It is weird how her brain still thinks it is there, but nothing moves because it is clearly gone. _Is this how my dream of being a huntress ends?_

“You are awake.” Yang looks down and stares at those beautiful ice blue eyes, but she also notices the dark bag under her eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Depressed.” _But seeing you make it a little better_ , she would add in any other situation.

“I know you are strong enough to get through this. But first you need energy and for that you need food.” Weiss stands up, but instead of leaving the room she throws herself on top of Yang and the blond catches the heiress with her left arm, even with one arm she can completely surround her body.

“I was so worried.” Weiss whispers on her neck.

“I’m alive. Also, I think that if you stay like this I will get all my energy back.”

“I want to complain about how ridiculous your comment is, but I know that if you don’t make them there is something seriously wrong with you.”

“You got me princess.”

-

Blake explains she wanted to see her family after many years and hopefully warn them about the White Fang, Weiss and Yang understand but they make her promise to write a letter when she gets there and to warn them if she decides to leave Menagerie.

After saying goodbye to Blake, Weiss accompanies Yang and Ruby to their house in Patch. So, Weiss meets Taiyang and couldn’t believe how similar he was to Yang, they even had clothes of the same color and style. Also, if she thought that Yang’s teasing was bad, Taiyang was ten times worse.

“Yang never told me about having a girlfriend, even less than she was a Schnee, she is really aiming to marry the rich.”

If Weiss could see red, she would see how she looked exactly like a tomato.

-

“Would you consider getting a prosthetic?” Weiss asks while resting next to Yang, they started sharing bed one day that the blonde got phantom pain due the loss of her arm, and from there they made it a habit.

“Aren’t they expensive?”

“I can blackmail Ironwood into giving you one of the best dust infused technology he has.” Yang turns around meeting Weiss’s eyes seeing she is completely serious.

“You don’t need to; you have done more than enough.”

“I don’t mind doing it if it is something you want.” Yang blushes at how honest Weiss is, lately she keeps making comments like that and the blonde could barely handle it without stuttering.

“Then, it doesn’t hurt to try. But don’t overwork yourself and feel you need to get me one, if he doesn’t reply it is fine.” Weiss only nods and stares at Yang.

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Weiss blurts out making herself shy, Yang can feel her heart hammering in her chest and she is sure that she could hear it.

“My blue eyes?”

“It is not about the color; it is about the shape and the emotion they show.”

“You need to explain more th-,” and Yang gets interrupted by soft lips barely touching hers. The blond notices she is waiting for her and immediately replies, and she can’t help letting out a sigh at how much she has wanted to kiss Weiss.

Weiss moves slightly laying on top of Yang and the blonde put her left arm around her shoulders, her hand running through her hair as they kissed.

At first it was slow, enjoying she sensation of their bodies pressed against each other and the warmth of their mouth. But when Yang decides to nibble Weiss’ bottom lip Weiss couldn’t hide her surprise, her breath becoming more ragged and her right hand cups Yang’s face to pull her closer. So Yang continues and places her hand on her waist, guiding her to move and straddle her leg. When Weiss’s center takes contact with her leg she lets out a moan that brings the both of them out of their trance. Now finally understanding the situation, Weiss covers her face by hiding on Yang’s chest and the blonde can looks at the window in the room so hide her blush. However that didn’t hide her loud heartbeat that Weiss was currently listening to.

“Sorry.” Weiss says interrupting the silence.

“About what? If you couldn’t tell I liked it.” Yang replies surprised that Weiss really thought she did something wrong.

“Then what are we?”

“The natural course of action would be to be girlfriends but I don’t know if you wa-,”

“Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Second time you interrupt me, I guess you deserve this,” says Yang stealing a quick peck from Weiss and the heiress can only smile at her silliness.

“You dork.” She says accommodating her body on Yang’s left side, resting her head over her shoulder, and intertwining their legs.

“Now I’m your dork.”

For Weiss Yang was the sun. And even if she could not see her violet eyes, she saw enough to see how much love and adoration were in those eyes whenever she stared at her.


	5. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grimm never waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas of what would happen in the future (if I had the energy to write a full story).

A basic mistake like confusing her dust is fatal. Especially when a Ursa is jumping to attack you and instead of freezing it to the ground a gravity dust gets activated and the beast is even angrier and wilder than before.

So Weiss finds herself frozen in place. She doesn’t think that mixing up ice dust and gravity dust (they had to give her the purple kind) is the only mistake made in her rapier. But she was in the middle of an emergency, the train suddenly got attacked by Grimm that could fly, throw fireballs and the had huge claws, and all of them were ready to slice ex-heiress.

The grimm that was flying in her direction suddenly becomes a black shadow to Weiss, and then she can feel the heat of a fire next to her.

“That was really close.” Yang says ignited by her semblance, with bright red eyes because a Grimm decided to attack Weiss. Yang would never let that happen.

Weiss can only stare at the blonde; in a few seconds everything went downhill and now she is safe thanks to her. The ex-heiress looks at her trembling hands and sighs, she hated being so powerless, but having Yang by her side did help.

“Thank you, and can you tell me which color is my dust?”

Ruby appears in front of them protecting them as Yang explained. The Grimm never waited.

-

When Weiss saw Jinn’s vision she could see colors.

-

“You mean that if we had gotten the relic of destruction first we would have saved three years of traveling, injuries and stress?!” _and trauma_ , Weiss wanted to add to Yang’s anger, but she knew that interrupting her might make her angrier (and Oscar doesn’t deserve to also get her anger).

“I didn’t know that the relic also worked in people, I only got told that it reverted things to their original form, eliminating everything else. Also, all maidens always told me that having the relic with them was dangerous even for themselves so of course I would search for that one last.”

They were in Vacuo because Ruby demanded Ozpin to go there to search for the last Maiden (he wanted to search for the relic he hid somewhere he only knows where because he refused to give details). So when they met the maiden explained how the relic of destruction worked; it was a sword so black that it seemed like it consumed the colors around them, and it had two ways of destroying: to make things to completely vanish from the world and to revert to the original form. As soon as we heard that Jaune asked if we could revert Salem to her human form (since years ago Jinn already told them it was impossible to kill her).

Ozpin looked astonished and couldn’t believe he never thought about it. He was so concentrated in other things that in his mind, that her thought that the only way of defeating Salem is by killing her, to destroy her existence. But he never thought about the option of making her less powerful. Years ago, after trying to make her surrender with his silvered eyes warriors he gave up on that idea, Salem flicked her fingers and Grimm pools got summoned under them killing each one of his friends. That was the last time he relied on people he cared about, sending them all to die shattered him.

“Well,” Ruby speaks up getting the attention from everyone in the room. “Now we finally have a plan.”

-

When the gods appear in front of Team RWBY to retrieve Salem and Ozma, Weiss saw purple. And couldn’t stop staring at it, it seems like colors work in gods in a different way than things in Remnant.

“Now what?” Yang asks.

“Grimm still exist, those pools will take years until they get dry. But also, there are many things we still need to fix, most kingdoms are in ruins because of Salem.” Ruby answers.

“You once mentioned how much fun it was to travel with Team JNR, maybe we should do that and go around helping the villages that don’t have funds to repair themselves.” Blake says.

“And we can visit Menagerie!” says Ruby.

“They will sacrifice Weiss as soon as they see her.” Yang says earning an angry glare from her girlfriend.

“They all saw how in Atlas she defended me and how her company treats Faunus better, but if they do I’m sure you can protect her.” Blake replies and Yang winks.

“Team RWBY will remain together forever!” screams Ruby bringing everyone into a group hug, which no one can escape because with the passing years Ruby has began to match Yang’s strength.

Their biggest threat is gone, and now Team RWBY finally had the opportunity to choose their own adventure.


End file.
